Dreams of the Forgotten
by Koneko Elf-chan
Summary: Dreams… Sometimes we think of them as such silly things, but what happens when we get so got up in our dreams, that they start to consume us. What happens when we get so enthralled with our dreams, that we begin to lose touch with reality? Ryou's POV. R


Konnichiwa minna-san! Welcome to Koneko Elf-chan's first fanfic! ^__^ I've read a lot of them, and now that I've gotten myself an account at ff.net, it's time for me to write them too! (Be afraid, be very afraid!!) ^^; Ah, well. Thanks for giving a newbie like myself a try. :)  
  
Summary: Dreams. Sometimes we think of them as such silly things, but what happens when we get so got up in our dreams, that they start to consume us. What happens when we get so enthralled with our dreams, that we begin to lose touch with reality?  
  
Is there anyone out there who would be willing to be my beta-reader for this fic, and all of my future ones? I think it's a law of literature that it's easier to find another's mistakes, then it is to find your own, ^_~. I could be your, beta too, if you wanted. We could beta-buddies! (And I've just scared everyone away now, haven't I? That was really dorky sounding, ne? *nervous laugh* ^^;;;)  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* guess I've got to get used to doing these, ne? Well, I may not own Yu-Gi-Oh! *sniff* but that doesn't mean I can't 3 Yami Bakura! Ah well. At lease this ficsey-san is mine, muhahaha! No stealy, no diey ~_^  
  
Words in CAPITALS are for emphasis. /Hikari to Yami./ (In future chapters) //Yami to Hikari// (In future chapters)  
  
And now, on with Ficsey-san!!  
  
Ficsey-san: Yay for the very fist part of the many fics that will make up me is:  
  
Dreams of the Forgotten By Koneko Elf-chan  
  
Prologue  
  
*---*---*---*---*  
  
What does it mean to dream?  
  
Some people think that a dream is a wish, for something greater. Something we hope for every single day of our lives. Something close to our hearts, something we love and cherish.  
  
Others shake their head in dismissal, thinking such ideas to be foolish. These are the people who have never heard the phrase, "follow your dreams." They believe that a dream is something the left side of your brain, gives you while your right sleeps.  
  
Then there is hat small group of people who believe in both but. also believe in neither of the two. They are the ones who know the truth. A dream is what you make it. Wither that be a wish, or something of your left brain, whatever you think, you make yourself think that way.  
  
I suppose that I fall into that class of people who have realized the veracity of dreams. I believe that a dream is a hope, and images our brain presents to us.  
  
But I have tended to ignore all of my dreams, because deep down I know that none of them could ever happen. It's not that I don't have them, though. I have lots of dreams-of both kinds-I just know I'm not destined for them; I'm only destined for pain and despair.  
  
I have no control over my life. I'm not allowed having friends, I'm not allowed going to school, and unless I have permission I have to stay inside my house all day without saying a word. I hate my life, but even more so. I hate my Yam.  
  
Even the one thing we should all have power over, our minds, I don't control. My mind is an open book, as far as my Yami is concerned. Every thought I think, anything that even just slightly crosses my mind, he can read; and because of this I have to be very wary of my thoughts. I must never allow myself to think poorly of him, because he will always know.  
  
You don't know what that's like, you COULDN'T know because you've never experienced that trepidation that nothing you own is private. To have so little control over your life, that nothing is sacred. I constantly have to watch my thoughts; for fear that I might anger him.  
  
Not even my body is mine, because what my Yami wants, my Yami gets. He wants a body, so that he may wreck havoc upon the world, so there's good old Ryou with the perfect body for him! He tells me that even though it's weak, my personality provide a perfect cover for him, because who would ever suspect Ryou of any wrongdoing?  
  
That's why my greatest dream, is that he would leave. That he would die, and never come back again, that I could live out the rest of my life in freedom. But that won't ever happen. I know he won't. It doesn't matter how many times he's banished to the Shadow Realm, or killed. He always comes back. He's a curse, but he's my curse and I have to live with him. As his Hikari, I feel that is my duty to protect those that I care about. I may not be able to see them anymore, but I still love them, and if that means Yami punishes me, then so be it. It doesn't matter what I do anyway, because he hurts me no matter what.  
  
As I already said, I usually try to ignore my dreams, knowing they could never come true but. Lately I've found myself thinking about them a lot, simply because they take me away from my harsh world. I know I shouldn't enjoy losing touch with my reality, but I can't help it.. And now that I've started, I don't think I can ever go back.  
  
*--*---*---*---*---*  
  
Hmm. a bit short, I must admit but. it is just the prologue after all, ;)  
  
Hehehehe. I just love the ideas of escapism, don't you Ficsey?  
  
Ficsey-san: Umm. No? Escapism's kind of freaky Koneko-chan.  
  
I know. Thank you. ^_^  
  
Ficsey-san: O.o;;  
  
I need at least ONE review to continue, that way I know at least someone's reading this. so Review please? You'll make Koneko Elf-chan very happy if you do. ^_^;; 


End file.
